This invention relates to a packing machine for spherical vegetables, especially a packing machine which is composed of a machine body, a film-gripping part, a film-cutting part, a loading holder with lifting mechanism, a clamping device and a heat sealing mechanism and can wrap spherical vegetables automatically.
For purpose of retaining the fresh of vegetables, we always use plastic bag or packing film to wrap vegetables, but such kind of packing methods being operated by manual labor. In packing process, the plastic bag or operator's hands damage the surface of vegetable and cause a rot. It spends too much time and labor for wrapping vegetables by manual operation, therefore the packing machines are developed under this condition so as to solve the above question, but vegetable must be placed on a polystyrene tray to wrap, such kind of packing method doesn't match the reguest of environmental protection and spend more time and cost.